


Don't be afraid

by PupperCandyGirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PupperCandyGirl/pseuds/PupperCandyGirl
Summary: Love, it can be a scary thing. Emotions that are not explained. It's even worse when your new, and you know nothing about anything around you. Everything is so different. Some people ignore love, some embrace the crazy ride.





	Don't be afraid

_Tick, Tock_. The sound only sound that filled the air in the kitchen. The tension grew thicker as the two teens that were in the kitchen did not move. It was almost as if time was frozen, and this was some terrible nightmare.

"Eren, please." Mikasa looked up from the dinner table. The eighteen year old looking up at her adopted brother to get some sort of response from him. She stood up, and walked over to Eren. She rested her hand on his shoulder, and signed. She crossed her arms over her body and cocked her head slightly to the side. She could see that Eren's eyes were closed tightly. Gripping the piece of paper in his hand so tight that it caused the paper to wrinkle.

"Say something, anything." she pleaded. Eren turned to her, and looked down at the slim figure in front of him. His usually bright turquoise eyes, now dim. His back against the kitchen counter.

"Why would she leave us?" Eren asked weakly, holding the note that his mother left for the pair. After eighteen years of raising the two, Carla packed up her bags, and left without telling anyone where she was going.

"I don't know. Maybe she got tired of us." Mikasa took the note from Eren's hands and read it over for herself. Her heart sank in her chest, and she knew that there was nothing that she could do to make either Eren or herself feel better. 

 

_To my beautiful children,_

_I am so sorry that it had to be this way. I was lying to myself when I thought that I was a fit mother._

_You both deserve something better than me. I have arraigned for your father to pick you up Tomorrow, please be good to him._

_Let's hope he actually shows up this time. I am so sorry that I was not the mother that you deserved. I wish you both luck in your studies._

_Please, take care of each other._

_I love you both,_

_Mom._

 

"She loves us? Why the hell would she leave us if she loved us?" Eren asked, his back sliding against the counter, pulling his knees up to his chest. 

"I'm sure she does love us, Eren. Look where we live right now. We are in the slums of the slums. No one from here makes it to universities. Our School has had four different students set something on fire. Dad lives somewhere more high class, maybe she feels she has failed us... and that dad can give us the life she never could." She sat down on the floor next to him, watching the boy with a glaze over her eyes, trying to conceal her own sadness. 

"I guess we have to start packing up now." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Weeks had passed them, feeling more out of place than ever. Their father lived in a much large house than he needed to with a maid that just made Mikasa and Eren feel awkward when ever she started cleaning and cooking for them.

The brother, and sister pair couldn't get used to the large beds, sometimes it would bother them so much. They would pick one room to sleep in, and they would share the bed like they had been forced to do while growing up in the small one bedroom. It makes them both feel like they are back at home. Their father thought it was weird, but he didn't know that after he divorced their mom that sometimes their mother would come home late from work, so she got the bedroom, while Mikasa and Eren slept on the sofa bed.

Or that there was only one bathroom, so there was no lock on it. Mom had walked in on them countless times. If someone needed to pee while someone was in the shower, it was fair game. It was gross, and Eren had almost seen Mikasa naked countless of times, but it was how they had to live. It wasn't until they started school that they really didn't feel at home. 

Their new school served good food, the bathrooms were always clean, and the students didn't always look as if they wanted to fight or rob you. Or both. The hallways were brightly lit, and there was enough room that no one bumped into each other. Teachers looked friendly, and no one needed to go through a metal detector to get inside. It was an odd, and new experiance that the both of them hated. 

Eren was hit on by all of the beach blonde girls who were into getting back at their fathers. The cigarette burn on his check making him even more of a badass in their eyes. Even though it was an accident from when he was a child. 

Mikasa's scar under her eye made her a target for terrified glares from female students, and intriguing looks from male students. She sighed, and tried to ignore it. It only got worse when people started to call her _'the creepy girl.'_  

In fact, Eren and Mikasa stood out like a sore thumb. Their clothes worn out, and dull compared to their fellow classmates. Mikasa keeping her head down most of her school day, not feeling so smart anymore when these kids started switching between languages, while she barely spoke English correctly.

Eren, on the other hand, used this to his advantage. The kids were obviously scared of the pair, staying out of their way in fear of what the two would do to them. Mikasa hated the feeling of being looked at this way. She would try to smile at other students, but they would only give a look of panic, and walk away as quickly as they could. It was know that their father was the best neurosurgeons in all of the state. Ranking close to number one in all of the country. 

Eren walked into his English class, and sat down in the empty seat in the back. The English teacher, Mr. Smith was had the kindest smile that Eren had ever seen in his life, and it made him feel inexplicably uncomfortable. The student that set next to him must have been thinking the same thing. 

"Guy looks like a fucking robot, doesn't he?" Eren looked up and met the most beautiful side profile that he has ever seen. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Eren looked down at the male wearing a collared shirt and some chino jogger pants. The clothes didn't seem to fit the males demeanor, the student looked over at Eren with a playful smirk. Eren couldn't help but feel his lips turn up into a smile. The other male's eyes were an amazing hue of light blueish grey, and his hair sculpted his face, the undercut providing a hint of hidden badassness. 

"Those ridiculous eyebrows would be the only thing that might convince us he's human." Eren joked back. The other male shook his head. 

"No, I think those are secretly a recording device that the CIA is trying to perfect." Eren laughed and nodded. 

"I'm Eren." The shaggy haired boy reach his hand out, waiting for the the other to reach in. 

"Levi." He reached hi hand out as well, and shook Eren's hand. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon." Levi said with a little bit of a sadder tone before turning back to pay attention to the teacher. 

Eren sat in a bit of a confused state. How did Levi know that Eren wasn't used to it just yet? Either way, he hoped it was right. 


End file.
